Puppy Love
by Geneveive
Summary: All it ever was, was puppy love. He has moved on thinking she had too. It's never easy loving someone more that they love you. 10yrs later he's back in her life. Does he have any regrets? No one ever forgets their first love. S
1. Bearer of Bad News

So I stopped writing these for a long while. But I guess I have CCS fever again.

I would like to take a moment right now to remind you that I do not and never will own Card Captor Sakura or the characters in the anime and manga.

Summary: All it ever was, was puppy love. He moved on and he thought she did too. It's never easy to love someone more than they do you.

_**Puppy Love**_

_**Chapter One:** Bearer of Bad News_

"Hai, MeiLin, I am really coming down to visit tomorrow."

"Oh Syaoran! That's great! It has been way too long. What is the occasion that is bringing you to Tomeoda?"

"I want that to be a surprise. I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Okay, so I will pick you up at the airport at eleven in the mourning, né?"

"Hai, I'll see you then MeiLin."

"Hai, bai bai Syaoran!"

Syaoran waited to hear the click on the other end before hanging up his phone with a sigh. He hadn't seen MeiLin in ten years. The last time he saw her was the summer before university and they chose to visit their friends in Tomeoda, Japan. It was the same summer MeiLin decided to go to university in Japan and make it her permanent residency.

After the capture of the Void card and the relationship that bloomed between Sakura and him, Syaoran and his cousin always made an effort to visit every summer break they had. Sakura, he smiled as he remembered all the summers they spent together. Unfortunately, as the years wore on, so did their initial attraction to each other. The summer before he left, they chalked up what they had as puppy love. Nothing serious and nothing worth committing to.

Wrinkling his nose Syaoran walked toward his bedroom. He couldn't procrastinate packing any longer. Digging out a suitcase from his closet he placed it on his green bed. As he made his way to his dresser the picture hanging on the wall next to him stalled him from his initial task. He hadn't looked at this picture in years and almost laughed out loud. It was a picture of MeiLin and him with their gang from Japan: _Takashi, Chicharu, Tomoyo, and Sakura_. Most of them were eighteen in this picture except for Sakura and MeiLin. This picture though, expressed each of their personalities perfectly. Chicharu had her hand clamped on Takashi's ear looking frustrated and angry while Takashi's face was twisted in pain, Sakura stood beside them looking gangly and awkward with a flabbergasted look on her face, Tomoyo was at the a little behind them with her camcorder in hand catching the moment live in action, and finally MeiLin and him were on the other side of Takashi and Chicharu, MeiLin was giving a peace sign and giving the camera a wink all the while pinching his cheek, his expression was between annoyed, angry, and embarrassed. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't even remember who took the picture. _Maybe MeiLin will remember._ Tearing his eyes away from the picture he set himself on his task again.

_I wonder how they are now._

11:00am Landing Tomeoda, Japan

"Syaoran! Oi! Over here!" yelled an ecstatic MeiLin who was waving with both arms and bouncing from foot to foot. He walked faster towards her towing along his suitcase behind him. When he was close enough MeiLin threw her arms around his neck, choking the air out of his lungs.

"Oh Syaoran! I've missed you so so so much!" she said as she gradually loosened her grip around his neck.

"I've missed you too, MeiLin."

Slowly MeiLin unwound her arms around him while taking a step back to get a better look at him. She smiled taking his hand and leading him to the parking lot. Silently they walked toward her ostentatious red convertible Mercedes. Stowing his suitcase in the trunk they got into the car.

"So, where to for lunch?", MeiLin asked while driving out of the lot.

"Anywhere, pick your favorite.", he told her.

"Okay."

Twenty minutes later they were pulling up in front of a trendy café called Metro Kaffé. Nodding his approval of the place he got out of the convertible and made his way to the door.

"Do you mind if we go to the bakery down the street after lunch?" he heard his cousin ask as the hostess showed them to their table.

"Sure, why not?" he responded while picking up the menu looking it over.

"So, what is this big surprise that you have Syaoran?" MeiLin asked after giving the waitress their orders.

Syaoran couldn't stop the smile that came to his face at that moment, "MeiLin, I'm getting married."

_MeiLin's POV_

I watched his face intently waiting for my answer, he had this goofy happy smile on his face that was so unlike him.

"MeiLin, I'm getting married."

Silence, I had no clue what to say. I looked at him stupidly for several long seconds before saying, " Well congrats cousin! I never knew you had it in you." He looked at me still with that goofy happy smile, and then our food came to my relief. Looking at my bowl of udon noodles I picked up my chopsticks and immediately started shoveling my mouth full before something stupid came out. _Shit! I can't bring him to the bakery anymore! She'll be even more heartbroken. Stupid cousin. _

"MeiLin, slow down! We're in no rush."

I looked up at him and he was looking at me with concern written all over his face. Swallowing the food I already had in my mouth I told him I was just excited. He nodded accepting that reasoning.

"So when do I get to meet her?" I asked forcing enthusiasm in my tone. Under different conditions I would be happy for my cousin but I couldn't. How could he? After the elders broke off or planned engagement for him, he goes and proposes to the wrong girl. _It should be her._ I thought of my friend that Syaoran left so long ago. Sweet, loving, innocent, adorable Sakura. My cousin really is a shallow idiot.

"In two days," he said interrupting my thoughts, "and she is really excited to meet you."

_Ugh! I want to slap that goofy smile off his face! _"That's great! I can't wait to meet her too! Do I know her? What's her name?" I asked giving him the Spanish Inquisition.

He nodded. "Yeah you know her. Do you remember Wai Ping?"

The name sent bells ringing from my memory. "Wong Shī Fu's daughter?!" I couldn't believe it. Master Wong, our kung fu trainer when Syaoran and I were younger. Shī fu would always have his daughter train with us as well, she was two years younger the Syaoran and I. Incredulously I waited for him to answer me, all he did was nod. My mouth was still hanging open slightly when Syaoran asked if I was done with my food. Snapping my jaw shut I told him I was ready to leave. He nodded again, _doesn't he know how to talk?!, _Pulling out his wallet he took out a few bills and placed them on the table.

"Okay let's leave." He said while getting out of his chair.

_Leave!? Crap! Crap! Crap!_

"Hey Syaoran, you must be exhausted! Why don't we drop off your luggage at my place and just relax until dinner?"

He looked warily at me for a moment before responding, "Your right, I am tired. But I thought you wanted to go the bakery down the street?"

_Quick stall! Oh shit! Oh shit!_

"uh..er. Well it's not too important! I just wanted to pick up some of their chocolate volcano cake. But that can wait for another day né?"

"Chocolate cake?" he asked looking intrigued, _Damn it! No! _"That doesn't sound bad. If it's just down the street it wouldn't be too much fuss."

_No, no, no, no, no!_

"You should rest." I said trying to reason with him.

"Let's go" was all he said before getting into the passenger side.

Grumbling, MeiLin got in the driver seat and drove the short distance down the street towards the infamous bakery of Tomeoda. Parking her car near by she turned her head to Syaoran. "You can stay in here while I go get the cake."

Shaking his head he responded, "No, I'll go in with you."

"Really it'll only take a few minutes" she felt her heart beat faster with her nerves.

"MeiLin, I'm going in." his voice rang with finality and it scared her.

"F-fine!" she squeaked getting out of the car.  
_Oh Dear God!_ She thought as they walked through the door of Nedesiko Bakery. And there it was or rather there _she _was. The one person she sought to keep safe from any hurt and harm. _God damn! This "was" a good idea when I thought Syaoran was here for a different reason. No, this will just hurt her now. I am a horrible person! _But in the middle of her silent berating to herself, she heard her cousin whisper,

"Sakura."


	2. Knock 'Em Out

Just a little tidbit for you readers out there… Syaoran is twenty-eight years old and MeiLin and Sakura are twenty-seven. Oh! And a reminder: I do no own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters. As well I like for you readers to know that I LOVE LOVE LOVE getting reviews. Keep them coming and so will the chapters. Ha ha I'm such a tease. P

_**Chapter Two: **__Knock 'Em Out_

"Sakura"

She was right here, standing behind the counter with her arms halfway deep into a large mixing bowl kneading what could only be cookie dough while singing along to with the music playing in the bakery. Her light honey-brown hair was sloppily piled into a messy bun at the top of her head with a few strays flying about and her eyes were cast down displaying her long lashes against her cheeks, which were covered in flour.

_-Cute-_ he thought –_she hasn't changed much, not that I can see past the counter and behind that colossal mixing bowl.-_

Her head snap up at the sound of bells ringing from when they opened the door. "MeiLin-san!" she said looking excited as she walked around the corner towards them wiping her hands off her pink apron then pausing to remove it and hang it on the hook. But the he _could_ see. Sakura definitely wasn't the awkward teenager she used to be. No, at twenty-seven years old, Kinomoto Sakura looked more womanly than he would like to admit. He was an engaged man for crying out loud! Yet he couldn't help the way his eyes scanned her petite frame, she was wearing a simple light green t-shirt, a pair of light denim shorts that looked well worn and white addidas sneakers. As she walked past him to hug MeiLin, he caught her scent, _vanilla and delicious. _The sound of hiscousin's voice brought him out of his reverie.

"Sakura-san you're a mess! Where's Chicharu today?" MeiLin said while wiping Sakura's face clean with her hands.

"We can't all look like you MeiLin-san!" Sakura responded jokingly pushing away MeiLin's hands, "Takashi-kun took her again today."

"Again? Does that boy realize he's taking away your only help? Selfish bastard!"

"MeiLin-san!" Sakura exclaimed looking shocked at the words coming out of his cousin's mouth, "They are _married_ now. Takashi-kun can do whatever he wants with his wife."

Wife. That was news to him. The fable telling Takashi finally tied the knot with the fiery Chicharu. Unable to contain himself, he laughed out loud catching the attention of the two girls.

"Oh.. aaa Sa-Sakura-san guess who came t-to visit? Ha ha, it's Syaoran!" said MeiLin stuttering like an idiot. He couldn't for the life of him figure out why she was so nervous. Looking down he saw Sakura look at his cousin like she had grown another head. _I guess she's confused too._ Slowly, she turned her gaze his way letting their eyes meet together for the first time in ten years. Syaoran's breath escaped him as he got the full impact of Sakura's angelic face. _Ten years did her well _he thought as he looked her over. Her eyes were still as green as ever fringed with thick dark lashes, her cheeks were naturally rosy and her lips, her cherry pink lips, looked plump and kissable.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Syaoran-kun, shibaraku desu." She said, her expression turning flat and unemotional. He nodded at her, "It's been a while, you look good." He told her truthfully.

"MeiLin-san, are you here to pick up your usual slice of cake?" Sakura asked his cousin while turning away from him.

"Hai! I thought we could celebrate the return of a good friend!" MeiLin said, her voice shaking and her expression worried. _What the hell is wrong with her?_

"Good idea MeiLin-san! This was quite a surprise, né Syaoran-kun?" Sakura said while smiling up at him, his breath caught again when she smiled, it was the same friendly, sweet, innocent smile he remembered so well from his childhood, "We should have dinner together tomorrow night so that we can inform all our friends tonight of your arrival."

"Hai, I'll call you tonight so we can plan the dinner." MeiLin said before he could even get a single word in. So he just nodded agreeing with his cousin.

"Sounds like a plan!" Sakura said while clasping her hands together and looked up at him again, "I'll see you again tomorrow then Syaoran-kun."

"Hai." He responded as MeiLin and him turned and left the bakery making the bells ring again. _I'm looking forward to it, _he added silently to himself.

**Sakura POV**

Oh! This was just pure torture! Her heart was still racing from her previous encounter with Li Syaoran. _He looked so handsome,_ she thought recalling how he looked in his dark grey three-piece suit. Again she felt her face flush with embarrassment; _hoee!_ _He probably thought I was homeless! _She looked down at her work clothes, her sneakers were tattered, shorts frayed and her shirt was ratty; she didn't even want to think about how her face must look like, covered in fluor. It was just so unfair that he looked so dashing and she felt so dumpy. He looked good, really good. In the last ten years there was no doubt that he grew about eight inches taller and a lot more muscular, judging by the way his suit fit him. His hair was the same, still uncontrollably messy, _and sexy._

"Stop it!" she scolded herself out loud as she locked the door to the bakery, "he doesn't want you anymore, he made that perfectly clear. Why can't you just move on?"

_Because I am such a fool, _she thought answering her own question in her head. Looking up at the darkened sky she heaved a heavy sigh. _What a long day, and I still have to cook dinner for Kero-chan and me._

Looking around, she made sure no one was in sight. "Release, Fly!" she silently chanted and wings started growing out of her back and lifting her from the ground. Quickly, she shot through the sky and flew in the direction of her one bedroom apartment.

Seeing her apartment building ahead, Sakura gradually and carefully lowered herself in the dark alley beside the building. When her feet touched the ground she commanded fly to return and made her way inside the apartment complex. Entering the elevator she thought to herself, _Tomorrow will be an interesting day._

_o.o.o_

"Finally! I thought that couple would never leave!" said Chicharu co-owner of Nedesiko Bakery along with Sakura. "Hai, they were very indecisive." agreed Sakura who was glad that Chicharu had worked today.

"Oi! I'm so excited to see Li-kun tonight! Does he look good Sakura-san?" Chicharu asked. Sakura just nodded. In a matter of seconds her mood darkened. MeiLin had indeed called last night to arrange plans for dinner tonight, but she had also warned Sakura in a whispered rush the reason behind this impromptu visit. Good thing MeiLin warned her too, who knows what she would have done if she was caught off guard. _I'm such a baka. _Yes, it was true that Syaoran and her ended on good terms and it was also true that she agreed with Syaoran that she thought their relationship was childish. Truth was though, she was one big fat liar. Though she would never tell him that. She let him go thinking if it made him happy it made her happy too.

"Okay, well Takashi and I will see you later tonight then" Chicharu said while walking in the opposite direction as Sakura. "Hai!" Sakura said waving her hand and started towards her home.

When she reached her building she was greeted by her best-friend Tomoyo. "Ohayo Tomoyo-san! Ogenki desuka?"

"Ohayo Sakura-san! I'm doing fine. You won't believe the outfit I made for you tonight! You are going to look so kirei!" Tomoyo squealed as she dragged Sakura into the elevator and through her front door where they were greeted by Kero.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-san! Did you bring me any sweets?" Kero-chan questioned while staring at Tomoyo's oversized bag which was probably filled with endless amounts of girly things.

"Gomen nasai, Kero-chan. But I'm sure Sakura-san will bring you something from dinner, né?" Tomoyo answered giggling at the now grouchy guardian beast.

Turning around, Tomoyo shoved Sakura into the bathroom ordering her to have a quick shower so she could get her ready. Normally, Sakura would protest about Tomoyo dressing her up. But tonight, she really did want to look pretty. Several few minutes had passed and the washroom door swung open letting out a fog of steam and out stepped Sakura in her bathrobe and towel wrapped around her head. Going into her bedroom she noticed Tomoyo had already set up her vanity with all the required necessities needed to transform her. Feeling a sudden jerk, Tomoyo pushed Sakura into the chair in front of the vanity and slowly advanced her carrying a scary looking eye lash curler in her hand.

o

o

shibaraku desu: long time no see.

ogenki desuka: how are you?


	3. Sticks and Stones

---I do not own Card Captor Sakura or the characters.---

So I'm pretty excited about this fanfic. Before starting the writing process I thought really hard on all the characters and what their personalities were like. I _like_ to think I've got their personality traits and mannerisms to a tee. Though I admit I'm struggling with Syaoran. But as it is my story and my plot, I can safely assure everyone that the infamous S&S couple will be together.

**Remember to review! **I would very much like to know your comments, whether or not they are good or bad. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM!

o.o.o

_**Chapter Three: **__Sticks and Stones_

"_Xiao Lang, the elders and I have decided, now that all of the Sakura cards are secure, that you should resume your training with Wong shī fu and concentrate on making your own magic stronger." Li Yelan told her twelve years old son after his return from Tomoeda._

_Xiao Lang looked up at his mother, "Will I still be able to visit my friends in Japan?" he asked his mother worriedly. Sakura had finally confessed her feelings towards his own and he didn't want to abandon her._

_Yelan observed her only son, the Kinomoto girl really made a difference in her son's life. Xiao Lang's eyes were no longer distant or cold and he was more open about his feelings towards himself and to those around him. _

"_You may Xiao Lang, but you will continue your studies here at home."_

"_Hai, mother." Xiao Lang responded. Bowing his head towards his mother he turned to leave. Tomorrow his training would start at the crack of dawn._

Syaoran never actually expected to have a formal dinner with all his childhood friends, maybe he would bump into some of them while he was here and they would have coffee or something. But not this, this dinner felt strained and expectant. Takashi, Chicharu, Tomoyo, Sakura and MeiLin surrounded him at the round table. MeiLin was on his left side and Takashi his right.

"So Syaoran, we've been waiting all night. What's the big news?" Takashi asked while slapping his back. They were all finished dinner and were relaxing with some coffee. All five pairs of eyes focused on him. A smile lit his face as he remembered his fiancé.

"Well, I know it's been a long time since I have seen any of you guys. But I thought I would share my good news. It's official, I'm getting married."

Tomoyo and Chicharu gasped and Takashi's constant smile dropped a bit. "That's great news Syaoran-kun." said Sakura trying to alleviate some of the sudden tension around them. Takashi was the first to recover.

"That _is _great news, né Chicharu?" Takashi said while subtly nudging Chicharu with his knee.

Shaking her head to clear it, she agreed, "H-Hai! Congratulations Li-kun!"

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand under the table and nodded, "Li-kun, we're all very happy for you! When is the big day?" she asked him squeezing Sakura's hand tighter.

"Not for another two months, our engagement party will be next week though." Syaoran told them. They were all acting a little stiff. _It's not that surprising is it?_

Syaoran looked over to Sakura who was sitting directly across from him. Sakura looked beautiful, the dark midnight blue of her dress made her creamy skin glow and her green eyes brighter, it was utterly distracting having her directly in front of him the whole night. She saw him looking and gave him a small mile, "What's her name? Do we get to meet the lucky woman?" she asked.

"Wong Wai Ping", he said with a touch of pride in his voice, "Her plane lands here tomorrow at noon. She was planning on meeting MaiLin, but I bet she'd be happy to meet the rest of you guys too."

Sakura's eyes glazed over while he was talking. Was she not happy for him? Or maybe it was a woman thing about marriage. That got him thinking. "Is there anyone special in your life at the moment Sakura?" he asked feeling anxious for her answer. It surprised him to see her blush at his question, he suddenly felt sick. What was this feeling?

"No, no one too special at the moment." she finally told him.

"But there is someone, right?" he quickly asked feeling more nauseous by the second. Shyly she nodded. Syaoran's head snapped to the person on Sakura's left who was giggling.

"Oh ho ho ho Sakura-san! You never did tell me how your epic fifth date went with Toshiro-kun!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Sakura's face flushed not liking the spotlight directed on her. "T-Tomoyo-san! Maybe right now isn't the best time to discuss that. Syaoran-kun just announced his engagement; we should be celebrating and not talking about my love life." Sakura said in a rush.

Epic. Fifth. Date. Toshiro? Syaoran felt his stomach plummet, he was about to disagree when Tomoyo nodded and asked him if the engagement party was going to be in China or in Tomoeda. Disappointed that he couldn't hear more about Sakura's love life, he told his friends that the party, ceremony and banquet were all going to be in China.

"Then we better give you a bachelor party before you leave!" Takashi said excitedly earning a glare from his wife.

"No strippers, dancers, or other women for that matter." She told them in a curt tone.

Feeling the night coming to an end, Syaoran signaled the waiter for the bill. The waiter brought over the bill fold and Syaoran gave him his credit card. His friends thanked him for their dinner while making their way outside the restaurant.

"Ja mata Syaoran-kun." Sakura said to him walking toward Tomoyo's car.

"Ja ne Sakura" he said while waving goodbye to everyone else.

Sighing as he got in MeiLin's car he couldn't wait to get back to the house so he could sleep. Tomorrow he would reunite with his beloved Wai Ping.

MeiLin looked over at her cousin. "Sakura-san sure looked pretty tonight né Syaoran?" she said hoping to evoke a reaction from him. Images of Sakura flooded his mind and he nodded answering MeiLin's question. S_uteki. _

O

O

O

O

O

**A review would be nice. Wink-wink!**


	4. Intertwining

**---I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura---**

**WARNING:** This chapter contains a little lemon juice. Skip the beginning if it makes you uncomfortable.

To my reviewers: Thank you for the reviews! I love them so I love you! . To lil.ramen.lover-hmmm I don't know who Toshiro isfrom Bleach, honestly I got the name from a Japanese Name Book. It means intellegent and talented. haha Well I hope you like my version of Toshiro in this chappie. D To KimbumiWong- Pleaze don't do any bodily harm to Syaoran, he will come to his senses and that's a promise!

O

O

O

_**Chapter four: **__Intertwining_

A loud banging woke Sakura up from her sleep. _Who could that be?_ She looked over at her alarm clock and it read 3:45am. Another series of bangs erupted into her apartment. Grabbing an old bat from under her bed she made her way to the door. Opening the door she gasped and dropped her weapon.

"Syaoran-kun."

He looked tired and restless. "Sorry to wake you." he apologized not looking sorry at all. Stepping aside she let him into her small apartment.

"What brings you here at this hour?" she asked completely confused.

"You." was all he answered before closing the distance between them, tilting her face upwards and settling his mouth on hers. Like ice on a hot summer day she melted and kissed him back with all the pent up passion that had accumulated over the years without him. Teasingly Syaoran traced the tip of his tongue along her lips seeking entrance. Moaning into the kiss she granted him his request. Delving his tongue into her mouth he tasted every inch while bringing one hand to the small of her back and drawing her closer while his other hand held her head to his. When she felt ready to explode she tore her lips from his. In between breaths she asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you, I always have and I want you to be with me forever." he said with so much intensity her heart rate tripled. Taking her hand Syaoran led her to her bedroom and gently lowered her on the bed. Bending down he took her lips in another soul searching kiss. Light as air, he traced his hand from her thigh along the swell of her hip to her ribcage and skimmed the side of her breast before gently placing his hand on her mound. Electricity shot through her body making her toes curl. Whispering in her ear he told her sweet nothings.

"You're so beautiful, soft, sweet and gorgeous."

"Oh!" she breathed while lifting herself slightly so he could remove her night shirt. She wore no bra. Kissing a trail from her neck, shoulder, collarbone, to the valley between her breasts he nuzzled his head there. Cupping both of her breasts in his large hands he stroked her nipples with the rough pads of his thumbs.

"Syaoran…kun" she moaned arching her back wanting to feel more. More of his hands, his touch, his mouth; more of him. Feeling the loss of heat she whimpered, looking up she saw him already shirtless and taking off his pants. Climbing back on top of her, he dove in for another kiss bringing both their naked chests into contact. Breaking away from the lip-lock she groaned out in pleasure.

"Shh." he hushed her, "Don't wake up yet."

"What?"

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"GAH!" jumping out of bed Sakura raced across her room to shut off her alarm clock. Sighing she threw herself back into bed. It was Sunday today and Chicharu and she always closed the bakery so they could have one day a week to themselves. Today, all she wanted to do was sleep or something just as mundane.

Deciding sleep wasn't going to overcome her again she rose from her bed and headed for a quick shower. Maybe today she would get around to organizing her pictures Tomoyo gave her a couple weeks ago. After her shower Sakura changed into her Sunday clothes which consisted of grey sweatpants and her favorite ratty pink t-shirt. Turning on the radio she dug out the box of pictures and retrieved an empty photo album. Picking up the first envelope of picture she began flipping through them. _Great_ she thought cringing at the pictures in her hands. High School was a mildly horrifying experience for her.

Memories flooded her head. All the awkwardness and pain of going through puberty. It didn't help that she was a late bloomer either, everything happened at an excruciating slow pace while for Tomoyo and the other girls it seemed to have taken a week and then they were women. The zits, the ache in her chest, and the disgusting thing called a period that was accompanied with PMS, bloating, and cramps. Uncomfortable was how Sakura spent High School.

Looking at the pictures of her past resurrected all the insecurities and self doubt she harbored about herself. The pain of when Syaoran broke up brought back the feelings of undesirable and unwanted. _Syaoran-kun. _Every bone, fiber, cell in her body yearned for him yet he was someone she could never have. Recollections of her dream last night flooded her mind. Her skin started to flush and her pulse was racing, even in dreams he left her breathless. _Ugh! Baka! Forget it! It's never going to happen. Move on already! _

Jolting her out of her thoughts was the blaring of her phone ringing. Jumping off the bed, Sakura ran to answer the phone.

"Ohayo, Sakura here." she said gasping for air.

"Sakura-san? Are you alright?" asked a familiar male voice.

"Ah! Toshiro-kun! I'm okay; I was running to catch the phone. How are you?"

"Oh! I-I'm a-alright. Um… I was calling to ask i-if you would be interested in having dinner tonight with m-me?" he sounded so nervous and was talking too fast, was there something bothering him? Blushing slightly that he asked her out again she answered him, "H-hai!"

Toshiro sighed in relief. "I'm glad. I made reservations at Bonterra Gardens for seven. Should I pick you up at six-thirty?"

"Sound's good. I'll see you then. Ja." hanging up the phone she pondered on what to wear tonight. Toshiro really was a nice guy; he's charming, funny, and smart; an archaeologist. _He could help me move on._ Belatedly she realized where he was taking her for dinner. _Bonterra Gardens?! That's a five star restaurant! _Quickly she picked up her phone and dialed Tomoyo's number. If she was going to a five star restaurant, she better look the part.

o.o.o

"Wow, y-you look beautiful S-Sakura-san." fidgeting in the passenger seat, Sakura couldn't keep the blush off her face. Tomoyo had went all out tonight, her dress was baby blue silk strapless dress that was empire waist and fluttered to her knees, her chest length hair was lightly curled and a cubic zirconia crusted head band pushed her bangs back from her face. She only wore a little make-up only some light pink gloss and black mascara. Tomoyo always told her that she was a natural beauty and didn't need fancy goop to make her pretty because she already was that, she always doubted Tomoyo but looking at Toshiro and how he looked at her made her think otherwise.

"You look handsome yourself Toshiro-kun." she told him knowing that he would blush at the compliment. Toshiro was always so nervous and shy around her. She found it endearing and oddly flattering that she brought out those emotions in him. Never before had she made a man nervous by her sheer presence.

She remembered the first time they met, it was at her bakery and he came in looking for a birthday cake for his five years old niece. When she had approached him he'd been captivated and he told her she was the most mesmerizing woman he ever saw. Giggling out loud she recalled his expression when he realized he said that out loud. Since then he made regular visit to her at the bakery till he worked up the nerve to ask her out.

"What's so funny?" Toshiro asked her.

"Just reminiscing." she told him earning a confused glance from him. Knowing that he wasn't going to get an answer he let the topic drop.

"We're here." he told her as they pulled up to the front of the restaurant. Getting out of the car and walking to her side he opened her door and gave the keys to his black Escalade to the valet.

"Waah! Kirei!" Sakura said running along the pathway that lead to the front door. Exotic flowers surrounded them. Inside the restaurant was incredible as well. All the walls were glass allowing people to enjoy the scenery outside, the lights were dim giving the space a romantic feel, and on each table was a bouquet of flowers.

Giving his name to the hostess they were led to their table for two. Placing their menus on the table the hostess turned and left. "Toshiro-kun this place is amazing."

"I wanted tonight to be special." he told her looking at her over his menu.

Before she could question him their waiter came up to grab their orders. To start Toshiro ordered Dom Perignon to drink and for each of them he requested the chef special. _Hoe! That's expensive! Why is tonight so special?! _Jotting down the orders the waiter walked away only to come back a few minutes later with their champagne and bread basket.

Shyly Sakura looked over to Toshiro, "What's the occasion tonight?" she asked him. Suddenly he looked nervous. Turning red and pulling at his collar like it was choking him. Clearing his throat he began to explain.

"I-I wanted tonight to be special because… because I-I want to ask you some-something."

"Nani?"

"Sa-Sakura, w-will you b-be my girlfriend?" he asked rushing out his words.

Girlfriend? He went through all this trouble for that? Toshiro was looking at her expectantly and she realized he was waiting for his answer. Looking straight into his eyes, "I'd love to be your girlfriend Toshiro-kun." she told him sincerely.

Sakura really did like Toshiro but why couldn't she shake the feeling of guilt out of her stomach. She knew he really liked her, maybe more than she liked him. Realization hit, that was exactly it. How well did she know how it felt to like someone more than they do in return, it was the same situation as Syaoran and her. God, how could she do that to someone as gentle and nice as Toshiro?

"Honto?" Toshiro said relief coloring his tone; "I'm glad." he looked at her giving a small smile. As if on cue their dinner was placed in front of them. They ate in silence enjoying each other's company sharing shy smiles every time their glances met.

The dinner dragged on and Toshiro took care of the bill making sure to leave a decent tip for their server. Taking her small hand in his large one, Toshiro helped her out of her chair pulling her up directly in front of him.

"I think you made me the happiest man tonight." he whispered in her ear, "Do you mind if I give you a kiss?"

Blushing Sakura nodded her head and he leaned down gently placing his lips on her soft ones. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him back. It was a sweet kiss, one that made you feel like the center of the universe. Pulling back Sakura looked up at him with a blush still evident on her face. Satisfied, he smiled down at her taking her hand and leading them out of the restaurant.

Little did they know, their every move was being watched by a certain man.

"Syaoran, what's wrong? You look really mad." said a female with dark ebony hair and midnight blue eyes.

O

O

O

O

O

_**Please Review! **__**xoxo GENI**_


	5. Relax Take It Easy

**-- I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura nor the characters.-- **

Over 1000 hits and only 15 reviews? I don't like that ratio… **REVIEW! please?**

O

O

_**Chapter five: **__Relax (Take It Easy)_

"Syaoran, what's wrong? You look really mad." said a female with dark ebony hair and midnight blue eyes.

Syaoran smiled, a small action that required too much effort at the moment.

"Yes I'm fine Wai Ping. I don't think the food here is agreeing with my stomach." he told his fiancée. Really his stomach was fine and the food was great but how do you tell your future wife that you saw your ex-love iswith another guy and youfelt like beating the life out of him? Hesitantly Wai Ping nodded accepting his explanation for his odd behaviour.

He had spotted Sakura and her date almost instantly as Wai Ping and he entered the restaurant. She was impossible to miss; like an angel in blue. _That must have been Toshiro _he thought angrily. _Not much of a man_, noticing the way the guy couldn't stop blushing when Sakura looked at him or even form a coherent sentence around her. The scenery though was somehow familiar and Syaoran figured out why. It was the same way he had acted around Sakura when he realized he loved her.

Watching the other couple tonight Syaoran couldn't help but feel like he lost something important to him. It was unsettling. Scrutinizing them closer he notices Sakura blush and nod coyly at something the Toshiro guy asked her. What did her ask her? A moment passed and Toshiro got up and took Sakura's hand. His jaw clenched when the bastard leaned in and gave Sakura a kiss. 

"Syaoran are you ready to leave?" Wai Ping asked breaking his thoughts of strangling the prick for kissing _his_ Sakura. Looking at his fiancée he immediately felt guilty for not paying her more attention during the night.

"Yeah" he mumbled and took care of the bill.

Outside the restaurant the chauffeur brought his rental car to the front. As they drove off Wai Ping started talking. "Will MeiLin be home late tonight?" she asked him. Right away he knew what she was inquiring about.

"Yeah." he reassured her. MeiLin worked for a PR firm that had her constantly running around and organizing or attending parties for the rich and famous.

"hmm That's good. We haven't been alone for a long time." 

Syaoran smirked. It was true they haven't been intimate for a while. Not since he proposed two months ago and then got swept in the whirlwind of pre-wedding preparations. Such as notifying family members of the news, which proved difficult since mother insisted he should tell his sisters and cousins in person causing him to jet around Asia locating all his immediate family. As well he had to take time off from his work as a structural engineer. Technically he didn't need to work; his family was well off and came from old money passed down by his magical ancestry but he liked working, it kept him occupied and gave him some independence from his mother.

Maybe tonight would ease some of the tension in his body he'd been feeling since he arrived in Japan. Parking in the driveway Syaoran and Wai Ping made their inside the house. Closing the door behind him he heard a sigh coming from his fiancée. She turned and wrapped her arms around Syaoran's torso.

"I missed you. I hate being away from you." she told him nuzzling her face on his chest inhaling his scent. Bringing his arms around her he told her the same thing and led them to the guest bedroom.

o.o.o

Hours passed and Syaoran was lying in bed fully awake. The bright neon lights of the alarm clock told him it was 4:30am. MeiLin crept in two hours ago and was now most likely passed out on her bed. Wai Ping had rolled onto her side sometime in the middle of the night freeing him from her previous position on his chest. Usually after sex he would fall asleep easily but tonight it eluded him. He couldn't even get a wink in. 

Quietly getting out of bed Syaoran made his way to the washroom to take a hot shower. Something was bothering him and he couldn't quite figure out what it was. Toweling dry after the shower he changed into a pair of dark jeans and a forest green button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. As silently as possible he stepped out of the house. With no specific destination Syaoran let his feet drag him anywhere they chose to go.

Walking along, flashes of Sakura and last night kept resurfacing in his memory. Was that what was bugging him so much? The tinge of jealousy and anger he felt was unexpected when he saw her last night with that guy. What right did he have to be jealous or angry when he was the one that let her go? What disgusted him more was the fact that he's an engaged man. Still, the thought of any man touching her, kissing her or doing anything with her made his blood boil.

Sitting down on a park bench resting his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands he tried to figure out what was wrong with him. Why had he broken up with Sakura in the first place? Sure she was an awkward teenager but he knew that part didn't last forever and he really did love her. They shared their first kiss together and had many special moments. But a part of him, an uncontrollable part, wanted to have more than special moments and a few kisses. He wanted to explore the new things his body was experiencing and Sakura wasn't the girl he wanted to do that with.

He hated himself. What he did only proved that adolescent boys really do think with their dicks instead of their head. After sowing his wild oats he had contemplated going back for Sakura and to grovel till she took him back. Then he met her. Well he knew her all his life; she was his shī fu's daughter and she had come back to finish university in Hong Kong. She was understanding and gentle yet fierce and passionate. He had without a doubt fallen in love with her. Together they spent six years building a relationship. Gradually he completely forgotten his past love he left in Japan and it wasn't till he called MeiLin had his past came crashing into him.

Sakura's quick smiles and her never-ending compassion made him fall in love with her back then. Now he feared he was falling all over again but this time it's worse because he was now undeniably attracted to her in a way he has neverbeen before. _Damnit! _He scowled at himself pushing off the bench and resumed his aimless walking. 

A familiar feeling surged through him as he walked. He sensed a strong aura emanating from above moving towards the west and he ran towards it. _It couldn't be… _But there she was, flying down in front of her bakery in the dead town. Making his way behind her he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"HOEEEE!"

Both adults jumped back startled.

"Shhh! Sakura it's just me!"

Hearing the familiar voice Sakura peeked up at him and sure enough it was Syaoran Li in the flesh. "Hoee, you scared me. Gomen." she told him embarrassed of her actions. He nodded, his ears were still ringing.

"What are you doing here anyway? It's early, most of town is still asleep." she asked him.

Syaoran took his time answering her. He didn't want to tell her that she was the reason he couldn't sleep that night. "I woke up early and decided to go for a walk, then I felt you using your magic so I came here." There, that was half the truth.

She mumbled an 'Oh' while turning to unlock the door of the bakery. Walking inside Sakura flicked on the lights and motioned for him to follow her to the back where he guessed was the staff area. 

Plopping her bag on the table she told him to sit; which he did. Not really knowing what to do next Syaoran stared at his hand finding them incredibly interesting then he ever had before.

She was wearing a sunny yellow shirt dress along with white leggings and her hair was piled at the top of her head, much like it was the first time he saw her. Looking at her was like a breath of fresh air or a long drink of cold water after an intense workout. It was refreshing, rejuvenating, revitalizing. 

Sakura was first to break the silence. "How was your fiancée's flight in?" 

_Oh right his fiancée. _"It was good; we had lunch with MeiLin then had dinner at Bonterra Gardens."

He watched for her reaction and wasn't satisfied with what he got. She was moving _too_ gracefully as she brought out ingredients from the shelf onto the counter. Not even a nervous twitch. All she did was smile, "That place is nice, I was there last night as well. I didn't see you though."

_I saw you _he wanted to say but decided against it. "I didn't see you either." Well if she was going to act all cool and clam so was he.

"Hmm that's a shame. I would have liked to meet uh… sorry what was her name again?" she asked him sheepishly, embarrassed that she forgot his fiancée's name.

"Wong Wai Ping." 

"Oh that's right." She grabbed her apron off the hook and slipped it over her head then tied it in the back. Did she have any idea how much she was affecting him right now? He felt like slamming his fist on the table in frustration. Not wanting to talk about his fiancée anymore Syaoran offered to help her make the mourning batch of muffins and scones.

"Arigato Syaoran-kun but you don't have to." 

"I want to" he told her stubbornly. Grabbing an apron and putting it on he turned back to her, "What do you need help with?"

Sakura turned her attention towards him and then burst out in a fit of giggles. Looking down at himself he realized what she found so funny, his apron was purple with pink frills all around it. He looked ridiculous and he to started chuckling, her laugh was too infectious not to join in with. She tried to stifle her laugh with her hand and looked up at him apologetically. 

"Gomen, I didn't mean to laugh at you so hard." she said with her lip still twitching in effort not to laugh. She failed and the laughter erupted from her again.

He wanted to kiss her, to capture that sound with his mouth. Clenching his fist he held back. She took a few deep breaths of air and calmed down.

"Are you done tormenting my male ego?" he asked in a teasing voice.

"Gomen, gomen." she took in another long deep breath to calm herself. "Actually if you don't mind, could you crack a dozen eggs in that mixing bowl and mix in two cups of sugar?" her cheeks were still red from laughing and her eyes sparkled. So beautiful.

"I'll do my best." he said and then set to doing what she asked. Diligently he cracked twelve eggs into the large bowl and measured out two cups of sugar and mixed the ingredient together. He was about to ask for more directions when she appeared beside him with a bowl full of the dry ingredients. 

"Great, now just add three teaspoons of baking soda and we'll mix the two together." 

She was standing so close that he could smell her, that sweet intoxicating smell of vanilla teasing his senses and testing his strength. Nervously he cleared his throat and mixed in the baking soda and then added the two bowls of ingredients together making a crumbly batter. With ease and familiarity Sakura formed the batter into triangles on the large baking pan and sliding it into the industrial size oven.

"Okay that bakes for twenty-five minutes. In the meantime you wouldn't mine helping me with the muffins right?" Sakura said looking up at him with a hopeful face.

"I would love to help you Sakura, no matter what." he sincerely told her but she missed the true depth of his words and told him the ingredients he needed to gather. Giving a small sigh in defeat Syaoran made good of his word and helped the precious cherry blossom.

A couple hours had passed and the two worked amiably until all the mourning treats were baked, cooled and placed on display. 

"Arigato gozaimasu Syaoran-kun." Sakura thanked him while she turned on the –OPEN- sign. "You made my mourning a whole lot better just so you know." Turning to face him she gave him a genuine smile. To his utter astonishment and humiliation Syaoran started to blush. _Damn, its fifth grade all over again. _And then unexpectedly Sakura wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

"I missed having you around Syaoran-kun, you were always so helpful."

Feeling a surge a joy he tighten his arms around her shoulders bringer her closer to his body; she felt good in his arms, she felt right.

"I really missed you to." he softly said in her ear. 

The ringing bell on the door alerted them of a customer and the two broke from the embrace feeling the loss of warmth as the separated. 

O

O

**Review! It will be worth your while! **


	6. Give It All Back

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or the characters—**

O

O

O

_**Chapter six: **__Give It All Back_

Sakura was trying. She was trying so hard to be a good girl but the erotic dreams just kept coming back to haunt her ever night, making it that much harder for her to act normal especially around _him._ Syaoran, the man of her dreams, literally. Whenever she was with Toshiro the guilt she felt intensified, it was as though she was betraying him but she couldn't help it. The dreams would simply not go away.

Soaking in the tub she tried to sort out all her scattered thoughts. Tonight MeiLin had invited them for dinner at her house so they could meet Syaoran's fiancée. She was told to bring Toshiro which didn't sound like the best idea just yet. But then, she would rather not be alone when meeting Syaoran's fiancée. It has been two whole days since the wonderful mourning she spent with him at the bakery and to say she was confused was an understatement. The hug she had given him was one of impulse, unintentional. But when she found herself in his arms she couldn't explain why it felt like she was home.

_I'm such a horrible person. _How could she have these feelings for Syaoran and be with Toshiro at the same time? Syaoran didn't even want her. _I'm a baka, baka, baka! _Toshiro was nothing but sweet, adoring, considerate and handsome. Oh God was he handsome. Milk chocolate brown hair and light grey eyes mixed together with a tall, fit frame. Yesterday night they had went to the movies but he made her feel like she was being taken to the ball, opening the doors for her, offering his arm to her when they were walking, complimenting her endlessly. He was no doubt the best thing that has happened to her this year and it wouldn't be a surprise if she fell in love with him and decided to share the rest of her life with him. She just had to get rid of this feeling she got whenever Syaoran was ever around.

Trudging over to her bedroom she selected her outfit for the evening, a pair of dark boot cut jeans with her red three-quarter length button up cardigan. Contemplating whether or not to wear some make-up she decided not, she wasn't trying to impress anyone tonight. As she was drying her hair the doorbell rings.

"Coming!" she yelled hurrying towards the door knowing it was Toshiro. Swinging the door open she greeted him with a smile.

"Konbanwa Toshiro-kun, I'm almost done. You can wait in the living room."

He nodded and made his way to the sofa for a seat.

In her room Sakura finished doing her hair leaving it to cascade over her shoulders in natural waves and grabbed her purse throwing in some pink lip-gloss.

"Kero-chan, I'll be home later and I will bring you back something. Né?" Sakura told him quietly.

The bottom drawer of her desk slid open and he popped his head out. It was obvious that he'd been sleeping. "Hai, make sure I get some dessert."

She giggled slightly as she left the room. Her guardian would never change.

"Are you ready Sakura-san?" Toshiro asked standing up when he saw her.

"Hai." She grabbed his hand and head out of her apartment.

"You look beautiful Sakura-san, as always." Toshiro said as he opened the car door for her.

"A-arigato Toshiro-kun." Sakura blushed, still not use to his compliments. Looking up at his handsome face, Sakura made up her mind; absolutely nothing can happen between her and Syaoran and that she would never do anything to hurt Toshiro if she could help it. Tonight she will go to dinner with Toshiro, meet Syaoran's fiancée with Toshiro and then leave with Toshiro. _Everything will work out._

o.o.o

"Syaoran! Can you set the table? They'll be here any minute." MeiLin called from the kitchen.

"Hai." Syaoran got up slowly from the couch and proceeded to help his cousin.

"How many settings do I need to take out?" he asked opening the cupboard door where MeiLin kept her plates.

"Hmm. Well Chicharu-san and Yamazaki-kun can't make it tonight… So that leaves Tomoyo-san, Sakura-san and her boyfriend. With you, me and Wai Ping that makes six settings I guess." MeiLin told him, ticking off her fingers.

Syaoran felt his stomach turn. Sakura's boyfriend? He wasn't sure if he could handle being in the same room with him. God must hate him. He had spent the last to days wrestling with himself, between right and wrong and with what he wanted. What was he willing to sacrifice in order to get what he wanted? Hurting Wai Ping? Disgracing his mother? Could he live with himself if he selfishly took what he wanted and hurt the people around him? But then that wasn't all that was bothering him. Would Sakura even _consider_ taking him back even if went back crawling on his hands and knees? _What a mess I made my life._

_DING-DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG_

Startling him from his thoughts Syaoran asked MeiLin who it could be.

"Probably Tomoyo-san. Go answer it."

Grunting Syaoran stalked over to the door. Taking out the dead-bolt and unlocking he swung the door open. As expected Daidouji Tomoyo stood in front of him.

"Daidouji. You're here early."

"I wanted to be early so I can help set up for dinner." Tomoyo told him. "Sakura-san will be arriving with Toshiro-kun and I can't miss a shot of Sakura-san with her new boyfriend!"

Tomoyo was nuts; she hadn't changed much at all. Clutching several bags she swiftly walked past him into the house. Dropping her bags on the sofa she pulled out a skimpy green satin dress. "When she get's here I'm going to get her to try this on for Toshiro-kun. Oh ho ho ho ho ho."

"Tomoyo-san you never change." an exasperated MeiLin called from the kitchen. Syaoran felt his eye twitch at the thought of Sakura dressing up for another man.

Tomoyo was still giggling when she made her way into the kitchen to help MeiLin.

As if reminding him that he had no business in Sakura's affairs his Wai Ping called for him form their room. "Syaoran! Can you help me zip up my dress?"

Taking his time, Syaoran finish setting the table and went to aid his fiancée. Walking inside the bedroom he saw Wai Ping struggle with the zipper that was half way from the top.

"Syao… I think it's caught on something." She said trying in strain to pull it up.

Coming up behind her, he placed his hands on top of hers. She released her grip and let Syaoran take over. Gently tugging the fabric out of the zipper he pulled it up smoothly. Placing his hands on her shoulders he bent his head down and whispered in her ear, "All done." Before turning her around and placing a kiss on her lips.

_DING-DONG DING-DONG DING-DONG_

Taking a step back from his partner he let out a heavy sigh. Wai Ping was staring at him, a slight panic visible in her dark blue eyes.

"Syaoran I'm so nervous! What if your friends don't like me?"

"I'm sure they will. Don't worry, you look great." Syaoran reassured her and took hold of her hand for support. Together they went to meet the guest that had just arrived.

"Ah! Sakura-san looks so kawaii with Toshiro-kun, I feel dizzy."

"T-Tomoyo-san…"

Clearing his throat loudly, Syaoran made his presence known. This scene in front of him was a complete déja vu.

"Oh. Konbanwa Syaoran-kun." Sakura sent him a kind smile and turned to greet his fiancée enthusiastically, "You must be Wai Ping! I'm so happy to finally meet you. Your so pretty!"

"You flatter me. It's nice to meet you too… uh"

"Kinomoto. Kinomoto Sakura. This is Kano Toshiro, my boyfriend."

Syaoran felt his whole body tense up. The sound of another man's name coming from her soft lips was torture enough but to have the guy place his hand around her tiny waist, touching her in any way was going to kill him. Possession flowed through his veins. _Mine, mine, mine!_

"Oi! Dinner's ready!" MeiLin yelled from the kitchen.

Tonight was definitely going to be the death of him as his gaze shifted from Sakura and Toshiro to his fiancée. Taking a deep breath Syaoran ignored the emotions warring inside him and led the guest to the table. Stealing one last glance at Sakura he decided that he really was the biggest fool to ever face the earth.

Let the games begin.

O

O

O

O

**So I'm having trouble on what kind of ending I want the S&S to have. Updates will be a little long, I'm drawing out some inspiration from a book I am currently reading. BUT, I would love your input so… Please **_**review**_** my lovelies! xoxo Geni**


	7. UPDATE

I am currently typing up the next chapter for Puppy Love

__**I am currently typing up the next chapter for ****Puppy Love. ****It is going to take a while though so bear with me people! I have a really hectic schedule for this month and I'm working on the story as much as I can. BUT!! Be assured that I AM going to continue on with the story till the end. Thank You!****  
****Love Love Love **

**xoxoGeni**


	8. Pressure

I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura—

**I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura—**

O

O

O

_**Chapter seven: **__Pressure_

Once again Kinomoto Sakura has driven him to the point of restlessness. Lying awake in bed Syaoran tried to forget the green eyed beauty. At least for a couple of hours so he could get some sleep. But to no avail, her face reappeared in his head. _FOOL! _he accused himself.

During the 'quaint' dinner earlier, Sakura seem perfectly at ease compared to him, the raging jealous beast. Every time Toshiro would touch her, whisper in her ear or kiss her, Syaoran would feel a pull in his heart. He longed to be allowed to touch her fair skin and give her kisses that would make her feel cherished and loved. But no, he ruined all possibilities of Sakura letting him into her generous heart again. Feeling the body next to him shift positions, guilt washed over Syaoran making him sick to his very core. After the tense dinner had ended he had roughly and angrily made love with Wai Ping trying to drown out his frustrations. Only his solution didn't work, he felt like a pig when he greedily came into her knowing she wasn't anywhere near her peak and then he felt worse when he craved the softer body of Kinomoto Sakura. Disgusted with himself he shoved out of bed and headed for the shower. Turning on the hot water till it was steaming; Syaoran stepped inside and let the scalding water pelt his skin. Resting his head on the tiled wall he felt the water ease the tight muscles on his back.

"_Syaoran-kun are you alright? You've been really quiet all day." A seventeen year-old Sakura looked at him, concern coloured her eyes making them look more turquoise than green. They were sitting on the swings like they always did at the end of the day at Penguin Park. The park had become their sanctuary over their years together._

_Nodding his head he confirmed he was okay. "Can we talk privately for a while?" Syaoran asked her formally causing Sakura to giggle._

"_Mou, Syaoran-kun you don't need to be so serious!"_

_She saw him stiffen a bit and began to get worried. Her smile dropped and she asked, "What's wrong Syaoran? You can tell me anything."_

_Syaoran sat still; he didn't know how to have this kind of conversation. Looking at his feet he tried to figure out a way to tell her._

"_What's wrong?" she asked again after the silence had become unbearable._

"_Sakura, I-I think we should separate." _

Abruptly Syaoran turned off the water. Reaching for the thick towel he dried himself off and wrapped the cloth around his waist. Walking back into the bedroom he changed into a black t-shirt and jeans and finish drying off his hair. Slipping on his shoes he stepped outside inviting the chilly air to help clear his head. Slowly, one by one Syaoran dragged his feet along the concrete.

_Sakura's eyes widened in shock and her head dropped, her bangs shielding her face from his view. In a small voice she asked him, "Will that make you happy Syaoran-kun?"_

"_Yes" was his short reply._

_Lifting her head she forced a smile and looked at him with glistening aqua eyes._

"_Then that will make me happy too."_

_Standing up from the swing she started in the direction of her house but paused after taking a few steps. Turning around Sakura treated him to another smile._

"_Ja né Syaoran-kun." waving goodbye, she turned and continued to walk away leaving him a free man._

Starring down, watching his feet move along Syaoran thought about Sakura. She was the only thing that occupies his thoughts lately, completely consuming his very being. Dragging through the empty streets, Syaoran was vaguely aware of the couple ahead.

"Last night was beautiful. You're beautiful, sexy, amazing."

"Toshiro-kun, your embarrassing me."

Syaoran's ears picked up the familiar voices and listened more carefully.

"I will miss you. How long will you be gone?" Sakura asked softly.

Tenderly Toshiro lifted his hands to her face tilting her head up and leaned down to kiss her full lips. Syaoran clenched his fist but remained still in his hiding place and listened harder.

"I will be gone for two days. I will miss you too, but I think you left me with the best parting gift last night." He told Sakura teasingly. She flushed at his comment but none the less she stood up on her toes to give him a final kiss.

"I'll be waiting for you."

"I'm glad." He said laughing lightly then pulled her into a hug, securing her in his strong arms. Pulling away Toshiro got into his car.

"Ja Sakura."

"Ja né Toshiro." She said as he drove off. Sakura watched till his car was no longer in sight and sighed deeply. She turned and proceeded to unlock the doors of the bakery.

Syaoran felt his blood cursing through his body. Did he hear that right? Did they do what he thinks they've done? Anger and jealously was making him irrational. _She belongs to me! _Walking up from behind her, he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. Before she could let out her blood-curdling scream she saw that it was Syaoran.

"Hoe! What are you doing Syaoran-kun! You scared me half to death!"

Glaring at her, he remained silent. He was too angry to say anything nice. Too angry to even think properly.

"Syao-ran-what-are-you-do-ing-here?" she asked again pronouncing each syllable as though she was talking to a foreigner. Grimacing he pushed her inside the bakery and led them to the kitchen area.

"Syaoran! What is your problem?! Stop pushing me around!" she exclaimed as he shoved her onto a chair.

"Did you sleep with him?" was all he said.

"Hoe?" Surely she was hearing things. Was he really asking such an inappropriate question?

"I asked you if you slept with Kano?!" Syaoran's voice was rising barely containing his rage.

Mad and frustrated Sakura shot up from her chair. "What's it to you if I did or not!?"

"I don't like it."

"Well _you_ don't have too!" Sakura's own voice began rising. Never before has he seen her mad or raise her voice in anger. What the hell was his problem? Why couldn't he let her be happy without him? _Because you're a selfish bastard, that's why._

"Well I still don't like it." was his lame retort.

"And why's that?" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him indignantly.

"B-because.." His heart was pounding. "Because I-I am still in love with you!" _Shit! Did he just say that out loud_? That was not what he wanted do say damnit! Looking at Sakura he saw the incredulous expression that adorned her face making his heart twist in pain.

"Y-you can't! You left me! You didn't want me anymore!"

She looked so confused and on the verge of tears. Ashamed of himself, Syaoran hung his head. Sakura sat back down on her chair suddenly weak in the knees.

"Why Syaoran?" her voice whispered out. Lifting his head back up he saw how torn up and vulnerable she was. How had he caused such a catastrophe? Walking towards her, he dropped to his knees and laid his head on her lap. A broken sob came from Sakura's lips and the tears began to fall.

"Syaoran no, please don't do this to me. Not again."

"Sakura I'm so sorry." He said repeatedly which brought on more tears. Rising from his kneeling position Syaoran took her face into his hands and forced her to look at him. Wiping the tears from her face he drowned in her green-blue depths. Leaning in closer till he could feel her uneven breathes on his face he mumbled another apology before settling his lip on hers.

O

O

O

O

**Okay Geni here! So how was that? Sorry for the long update but I think it was worth it! The time I took to get some inspiration helped wonders! The book I read was ****Something Burrowed**** by: Emily Giffin. Really good book and you should read it too! Also some songs that encouraged me through this rut are: **

**-Always Be My Baby by Mariah Carey**

**-Against All Odds by Phil Collins**

**-The Scientist by Coldplay**

**-Unloved by Jann Arden**

**AND**

**-Wishing That by Jann Arden**

**There are a lot more but I don't want to list them all or we'll be here for a while…**

**Anyways… Please review!**

**xoxo Geni!**


	9. Insensitive

Chapter 8: Insensitive

**Okay so it's been a while since I have updated… This chapter is kind of uninventive; I felt pressure to get it out so it is shorter than usual and maybe not as good as I would like it to be. It will have to do though. **

**So I'm thinking that maybe the next chapter will be a **_**lemon**_**. I'm not sure when the next update will be up though. I have to go through my schedule. I am working lot and doing part time schooling so whatever fits in between. I will post when the next update on my page so be sure to check!**

_**Chapter 8: **__Insensitive_

How do you cool your lips

After a summer's kiss

How do you rid the sweat

After the body bliss

How do you turn your eyes

From a romantic glare

How do you block the sound

Of a voice you'd know anywhere

O

O

O

Why did this have to be so difficult? When did she become so weak? So completely helpless? Sakura stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. No matter how long or hard she scrubbed her skin she couldn't wash away the memory from this mourning. She could still feel his hands on her face, his lips caressing her own. Taking a deep breath in she tried to convince herself that everything was going to be alright, no one was going to get hurt. Deep down she knew she was just lying to herself. She stood in front of the mirror for god knows how long before she heard a soft knock on the door.

"Sakura-san daijoobu?" Tomoyo's soft melodic voice asked through the door.

"I don't know. I want to be. I –I am so confused Tomoyo-san." Sakura's voice began to crack and she thought she was going to cry again. Slowly the door opened and Tomoyo went in to comfort her friend. Once her arms were around her, Sakura broke down into sobs. She didn't ask how Tomoyo got in her home or how she knew that she needed someone, she was just grateful Tomoyo was there to give her a shoulder to cry on.

"He said he was in love with me again." Sakura blubbered through her tears.

"Do you still have feelings for him Sakura-san?"

"Yes… no. I don't know! I have Toshiro now and h-he's so perfect but…but I – every time I see Syaoran I get all weird. I can't explain it but I always feel guilty after, like I'm betraying Toshiro. Tomoyo I don't know what to do! It's not fair! He's getting married for heaven's sake! How dare he do this to me! I just… just can't handle this anymore."

Tomoyo looked at her best friend and had never seen her so emotionally messed up before. Taking her hands in her own she squeezed them reassuringly. Softly she asked her distressed friend,

"Who makes your heart beat three times faster by just looking at them?"

Sakura remained silent already knowing her answer.

O

O

O

Hours had passed and Sakura was cooking herself some dinner. Kero had left with Tomoyo so she could have some time alone to reflect on her life. Good thing too because in a matter of days her life had gotten so complicated she didn't even know herself anymore. All she wanted was some peace. But it seems fate had a different plan for her tonight.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

A little annoyed that her night was getting interrupted Sakura made her way to the door ready to decline whoever was selling whatever product door to door.

"Whatever your selling I don- "

"Sakura."

The room fell silent as the two people stared at each other at a lost of words.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked the inevitable question.

"I needed to see you."

Sakura stood motionless in her spot starring at the man in front of her. He had dark circles under his eyes telling her that he was suffering from lack of sleep, his hair was messier than usual and he looked just as she felt this moment. This man standing in front of her, the cause for all her recent troubles was no other than Li Syaoran.

"Why?" she asked him. They were already in a lot of mess so why was he making things messier by coming here?

"Can I come in?" he said avoiding her answer.

"I don't think that's a good idea right now. You should go back to Wai Ping, she's probably waiting for you."

A muscle ticked in his jaw. He was tired and frustrated and the last thing he needed was for Sakura to shove his mistake in his face "Just let me inside so we can talk. I won't do anything I just really need to talk to you."

Hesitantly Sakura opened the door wider allowing him space to enter. Syaoran's shoulders relaxed visibly and he brushed passed and made his way to the living room couch. Sitting down he motioned for her to join him. Reluctantly she walked over and sat down next to him still unsure what he was going to say to her.

Looking at her blank confused faced Syaoran let out a small laugh. Nothing about his situation was remotely funny but it was either that or cry.

Hearing him laugh Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked in a curt tone.

"You probably think I'm crazy," he told her while running his fingers through his hair making it messier. "It's just that I can't stop thinking about you, no matter how hard I try your face pops up in my head."

Incredulously Sakura fixed her gaze on the aggravated, beautiful man sitting beside her. She watched him as ran his fingers through his hair again and let out a tired sigh as he tried to find the words to explain himself.

"Syaoran you don't need to-."

"No, I do need to do this or I'll go crazy if I keep all of this inside me."

Her gaze softened and she nodded letting him go on with what he needed to say.

"The simplest way I can say everything is just to say I love you or rather that I'm in love with you all over again. You stole my heart just like you did in fifth grade." He looked up to stare into her green orbs and saw the glistening of tears in them.

"Please don't cry." Lifting his hand he brought it to her face to wipe away a tear that spilled out.

Sighing slightly Sakura moved her cheek into his palm. "I love you too." She whispered softly.

Groaning faintly Syaoran brought his other hand to her face and brought her forward to kiss her. Sakura kissed him back unable to control herself anymore. She wanted this as much as he. Whatever consequences lay ahead she would deal with later. All she could think about now was Syaoran's lips on hers and that they loved each other.

Pulling away from the kiss Sakura took Syaorans hands in her own and lent over to whisper in his ear.

Syaoran's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She stood up pulling him with her and led them to her bedroom.

Whatever the cost they would face it together.

O

O

How do you numb your skin  
After the warmest touch  
How do you slow your blood  
After the body rush  
How do you free your soul  
After you've found a friend  
How do you teach your heart  
It's a crime to fall in love again

O

O

O

**REVIEW!! **

**Good? Bad? Horrible? Let me know!**

**--Remember to check my page for the next update!**

**xoxo Geni!**


	10. Only You

**So I would like to take this time to say thanks to my reviewers. Bad or good I really appreciate you guys taking time to comment my story. ******** It's my favorite part of writing the fanfics. LOVE LOVE LOVE !! xoxo Geni.**

_**Chapter nine: **__Only You_

"Syaoran, do you not love me anymore?"

Sitting on the living room sofa Syaoran turn to stare at her incredulously.

"Why would you ask me something so crazy Wai?" His voice felt strained with panic, his blood was pounding through his veins and his palms were getting clammy.

She looked back at him in dismay, her insecurities resurfacing about her relationship with Syaoran. Bringing her knees to her chest she hugged them attempting to find comfort there. In a soft whisper she spoke, " You haven't kissed me in two da-"

"Wai Pi-"

"No please let me finish. You don't even touch me anymore. I see in the way you look at me it isn't the same as before. I feel like you don't want me anymore. Do you Syaoran? Not want me anymore?" She looked at him straight in the eyes, determined to find the answer in them. Their relationship has changed so much since she arrived to the little Japanese town. Her and Syaoran were inseparable in Hong Kong. What was it about Tomoeda that was changing him? He was starring back at her at lost for words.

"Should I be worried about our wedding? Will there be a future _Li _Wai Ping?"

He still sat there panic clear on his face. A beat passed and the silence became unbearable. Standing up abruptly she started to walk away. Something held her back though. Syaoran took hold of her hand and kept her there.

"Please Wai, give me time to figure things out." His voice was hoarse and the uncertainty evident in his eyes.

"Where have you been for the past two nights Syaoran? Were you… were you with another woman?"

"I can't- I don't…-"

"We're going back home in three days Syaoran. Have things figured out by then." Pulling her hand from his she headed to her temporary bedroom where she could be to cry without anyone witnessing the mess she was becoming.

O

O

O

_We're going back home in three days Syaoran. Have things figured out by then. _Three days? Three days left to figure out whether or not to marry his fiancée? Sitting on the couch alone now Syaoran buried his head in his hands. _Sakura._ Damnit! Why did things have to be so complicated right now? He had the two most amazing nights with Sakura. They told each other stories of the past, shared kisses, made love. His skin heated up remembering the gentle way she caressed his back when he kissed her neck and the way she always threw her head back in ecstasy when he brought her to completion.

Shaken from his memory Syaoran stood up in frustration. The only thing keeping him away from her tonight was the return of the bastard Kano. Was she going to break it off with him? And if she did could he ever leave Wai Ping? Taking a moment to recollect himself he found himself in front of his bedroom door. If he listened hard enough he could hear the muffled cries of his fiancée. Torn, confused and frustrated Syaoran rested his head on the cool wood of the door.

"Syaoran! What are you doing?"

Snapping his head up he came face to face with his cousin. She had just come home from work and she looked tired to the bone.

"Nothing." He told MeiLing who didn't look quite so convinced. Shaking her head as if disappointed with him. Does she know? MeiLing always had this freakish way of knowing everything he was thinking.

"Well I won't be home for long. I just came home to freshen up and then I'm off to Sakura-san's house."

His ears perked up hearing Sakura's name.

"What's at Sakura's house?"

"Nothing." she looked at him unerringly, "Actually, Tomoyo-san says she's been a wreck lately. I think something happened between her and Toshiro-kun."

Feeling his heart sink he looked to the ground ashamed. He was the cause of the pain for both Sakura and Wai Ping.

"Can you tell her I'm sorry for me?"

MeiLing arched her eyebrow questioningly.

"Really Syaoran, what's wrong. You seem distraught."

"I –I don't know. Can you just let her know please?"

"Hai."

O

O

O

_Earlier in the day._

The knocking on the door made her heart beat pick up as she was dreading for this moment. Cautiously Sakura opened the door to reveal a tired looking Toshiro.

"Hi" she greeted him softly.

"Hi." He replied with a crooked grin on his face. Dropping his bags he grabbed her around the waist and gave her a tight hug.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." He said into her ear planting kisses along her jaw and neck. The tears threaten to fall from her eyes. She had been unfaithful to this wonderful man who happened to love her.

Noticing the lack of response from her Toshiro released her to find her on the verge of tears. Cupping her face in his palms and his thumbs stroking her cheeks he leant down to kiss her trembling lips.

"Are you okay, love? Why are you so upset?"

"Toshiro I –I ", try as she might, the words fail to come out. He was looking at her with such gentle care and love that it was breaking her heart.

"You can tell me. Please Sakura? It's tearing me apart watching you like this."

A strangled sob broke through her lips. "Toshiro I – I c-ca-. I'm not good enough for you." She was beginning to hyperventilate and the words ere getting harder to say. Toshiro's eye's turned downcast as he listened to her carefully. Realizing they were still at the front entrance he slowly led her inside her apartment while she struggled with her words.

"Sakura you are all that I want in a woman. Of course you're good enough for me. If anything I'm not good enough for you." He told her trying to reassure her yet not really knowing what he was trying to calm her down for.

"Toshiro I – There's someone else." She was saying each word with each breath she took trying to calm down her hyperventilation. Toshiro stood still in his spot, his eyes took on a glassy coat.

"You were with someone else while I was away?" he spoke slowly as if such a thing were impossible.

Sakura nodded her head too scared to open her mouth for fear she would burst into cries.

"Do you love him?" he asked solemnly. Somehow he knew this could never last, how could he have been so lucky to get a girl like her. Eventually someone was bound to take her away.

"I do.. don't… I don't know. Toshiro I – I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you." She had calmed down but was still hiccupping while she spoke. "Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you Sakura. You're amazing. It was bound to happen, for someone to take you away."

"No please. Toshiro that's not-"

"Sakura I have this weird feeling, that not what, I will always love you. It sounds crazy but I can't picture myself loving anyone but you. You may not feel the same but I'll always be here for you. Whenever you need me I'll be here." He sounded so resolute that broke her even more.

"I love you too." She said softly.

"I know, it's just not enough is it?" lifting his hand he tilted her chin up. Without waiting for an answer he bent over to give her one last sweet kiss.

O

O

"Sakura open the door."

"What are you doing here?" she said through the door reluctant to let her visitor in.

"I need to see you, are you alright"

"Yes, I'm fine. Tomoyo-san and MeiLing-san were already here. Go home Syaoran. Please. I can't see you now." Her voice was cracking and he could hear her crying through the door.

Banging his head slightly on the door he continued to speak through the door. "I can't leave till I see your face. I know your hurting right now Sakura. Can you just let me in please?" the desperation was strong in his voice. He wanted, no, needed to see her. To hold her in his arms and feel whole again.

Hearing her unlock the door he step back so he wouldn't fall through. She opened the door just enough for him to see her. There she stood his beautiful disaster. Seeing the grief on her face he pulled her into the security of his arms and held her tight. Breaking into sobs again Syaoran let her wet his shirt. Stroking her hair and leading them inside the apartment he sat down on the couch allowing her to sit on his lap and cry out all her misery.

Softly he would whisper in her ears apologies and declarations of love. Gradually her tears subsided and she kissed his chest, neck, jaw and finally his lips. Holding her face to his Syaoran deepened the kiss. He never wanted to let her go, not ever.

Pulling herself away from the drugging kiss she looked back into his dark chocolaty eyes. The love she saw in them sent shivers down her spine.

"Sakura I think we should ta-"

"No, not now. I just need you right now. Please Syaoran. Please…" she softly begged him and he nodded in response.

"I need you too." With that said he lifted her from the couch and carried her to the bedroom.

Laying her down on the soft sheets he crawled on top of her capturing her lips in a possessive kiss. Placing his hands on her hips Syaoran lifted her shirt up slightly to stroke the skin on her soft rounded belly. Though it wasn't toned or hard with muscles it was one of his favorite parts of her body. Lifting her shirt off over her head he was presented with a pink lace bra. No matter how many times they made love, uncovering her body was always a new discovery for him. Kissing her collarbone he felt her cool fingers make their way under his shirt stroking his intensely hot skin. Impatient he drew back and lifted his shirt off. Sakura stared at him with misty eyes clouded with passion. Lifting herself to her knees she leaned over to Syaoran placing her hands on his chest and planting butterfly kisses on his face, neck and shoulder she whispered against his skin.

"I love you Syaoran. I always have."

Feeling his heart swell he looked at the amazing woman who said she loved him. Her eyes were still red from crying and her lips swollen from his kisses. He didn't ever want her to experience pain again but yet couldn't find a way to avoid it and for that he hated himself. Groaning he felt her hands trail from his chest to his abdomen which visibly flexed under her ministration. Trying not to concentrate on her hands he busied himself with kissing and sucking the sweet spots on her neck. She moaned in delight when he hit her sensitive spot which stilled her hands from moving. Taking advantage Syaoran move to take her bra off and quickly cup her breast with his hands. Sakura tilted her head back in pleasure and let out a soft gasp as Syaoran bent his head down to leisurely suck on her nipple. Feeling her legs shaking she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled them down to lie on the bed. Trailing his hands down from her breast stroking her sides and resting at the top of her pants Syaoran cupped her sex through the material drawing a desperate cry from his lover's lips.

"Syaoran please. I can't wait much longer." Her eyes were shut tight and she was bitting her lip in an attempt to restrain her cries from his rubbing down below.

"I wan't you too." He looked down at his strained pants and mended, "Very badly."

"Take me now then. Take me." She said breathlessly. Growling lowly he undid her pants and slid them off along with her panties. He could smell her musk and see her wetness and his passion deepened. Touching her softly with one finger, her hips bucked up in want and cried out not caring to be heard anymore. Placing her thigh on his broad shoulder he dove in with his tongue.

"Oh! Syaoran!" She lifted her hips to her face and grabbed for the sheets. In and out she felt his tongue bringing her to the brink. Grabbing her butt to support her he delved his tongue in deeper causing her moan loader. He knew she was close and sped up the in and out motion of his tongue. Giving out a strangle cry of release Syaoran set her hips back down gently. Quickly he made a move to remove his pants when Sakura stopped him.

Slowly she undid the button and slid down the zipper. Placing her hands on either side of his hips she gently pulled down his pants along with his boxers. Syaoran groaned out loud when her mouth came in contact with his lower abdomen and her breast brushed up against his heavy erection causing it to twitch with anticipation.

Pushing her back down on the bed he moved over her. He wanted to feel all of her tonight. Wanted to feel so deep within her that the melded. Lifting her leg onto his shoulder her place the broad head of his penis at her opening. Trembling she lifted her hips in an effort to get him inside her.

"Sakura look at me." Her eyes flew open to meet his smoldering ones and he pushed in with one long stroke. Gasping she threw her head back and relished the feeling of him inside her. Slowly he began to rock his hips back in forth into her. She was tight, hot, and wet, it took all his control not to just take her fast. With each pump into her she made a gasping sound which was slowly but surely tear down his self control.

"Syao- ran faster." Sweat was covering their bodies as he sped up the movement of his thrusts. Leaning over with her leg still on his shoulder he sucked her nipple into his mouth making her shriek. Pumping faster and deeper into her he felt her muscles tighten around his stiff member. After a few more deep fast thrust he felt her climax. Crying out his name she threw her head back with unmistakable bliss. Thrusting in one last time he groaned and released his hot liquid into her.

Falling down next to her, he had enough energy to cover themselves with the blanket and kiss her on the forehead.

Tomorrow they would face their problem. Tonight they will dream in hopes of a less complicated time.

O

O

O

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Much, much love xoxo Geni!**


End file.
